VIDA EN NERIMA
by Sweet.14
Summary: Narración de un personaje inusual sobre como es Nerima


**VIDA EN NERIMA**

Esta es una narración que se me ocurrió por un trabajo de literatura que nos dejaron escribir crónicas de algo que nosotros quisiéramos, hice el que presente y otro para aquí, gracias profe de literatura, se me paso por la cabeza cuando veía la serie y soñé con algo parecido. Es como si alguien estuviera narrando la historia espero que les guste

**Blablábla : **narro yo

**AVISO: **Me robaste el corazón seguirá todavía en pausa por un tiempo asta que yo lo decida entiendan lo último que quiero es tener presión asi que saldrá cuando tenga lo necesario, pero no se preocupen la acabare este año.

Como están todos ustedes, yo estoy un poco atareado perderme en esta ciudad es muy sencillo y no es por la dirección sino por los extraños pero acostumbrados sucesos que ocurren, la verdad ya debería a verme acostumbrado pero no y eso es algo malo en mí ya que no debo distraerme en nada. Pero por ustedes les contare lo que me pasa.

Alguna vez has pensado en mudarte de casa porque tu ciudad es muy común o aburrida y quisieras venir a Nerima, pues yo te aconsejaría que lo pensaras bien ya que esta ciudad es muy diferente a las demás. La palabra **"NORMAL" **aquí tiene otro significado pero conserva el mismo, sé que piensan ¿Qué cómo qué..? Pero es la verdad, los que la habitan piensan lo mismo te lo aseguro.

Se preguntaran porque está ciudad es tan… peculiar, yo le aclarare sus dudas. Nerima fue siempre una ciudad común y corriente nada fuera de lo común mas todo cambio una mañana de lluvia cuando algunas personas vieron a una linda chica pelirroja peleando y hablando con un enorme panda, los que estaban ahí pensaron que si serian de un circo o que extraño suceso creyendo que algo como eso nunca se repetiría, que equivocados estaban.

Nadie sabía que su llegada traería un montón de sucesos a su tranquila y apacible ciudad, que cierto chico que se convierte en chica sería la gota que trataría de llenar un barril sin fondo y eso supongo que lo entendería días después. Ya se quieren saber mi identidad y porque razón sé todo esto, eso lo sabrán casi al final.

La ciudad empezó a cambiar días después de que el chico de la trenza llegara junto con su padre, y con él vino una lluvia (de personas extrañas) que parecía que no tenia fin. Desde amazonas que se querían casar hasta las más locas aventuras que jamás te podrías imaginar. En las calles puedes ver a vendedores de pociones o hechizos, tal vez un gigantesco gato que busca esposa, o quizás ves por todos lados a un cerdito negro que está perdido, también no te asustes si ves a un chico de trenza volar por los cielos.

Todo gira en torno a ese chico peculiar llamado Ranma Saotome junto a su prometida Akane Tendo, ella también vivía una vida normal y tranquila pero desde que su prometido llego la vida se había puesto mucho más interesante y divertida en Nerima. Después de que él llego aparecieron dos prometidas más y una de ellas también tenía una maldición asi que no te sorprendas si ves a una gatita color purpura por las calles o una chica con una enorme espátula en la espalda. Sin mencionar otros visitantes que también fueron a parar a esta ciudad te doy un consejo si eres una chica y llevas una falda ten cuidado con un viejito que parece inofensivo pero él es el mayor de los pervertidos.

En esta ciudad no para de venir las competencias ya sea por una arranque de celos de uno de los prometidos, pero los residentes de aquí ya se acostumbraron pero si quieres venir más te vale estar preparado. Este es el lugar ideal para los retos y también para comprar pociones o hechizos, cómprate unos tapones para los oídos si ves a una loca con cintas, lleva siempre una sombrilla porque ahí aunque no llueva siempre cae agua, cuídate de chinitas que caen del cielo con bicicletas, entre muchas cosas más que si las nombro todas me demoraría aún más.

Pero no todo en esta ciudad es malo, es muy entretenida como dije antes su comida es la mejor y sin mencionar las artes marciales, pero si eres alguien que busca mucho más aventuras y grupo de amigos muy particular te recomiendo que vayas al doyo Tendo. En ese lugar viven Kasumi Tendo que te recibirá con hospitalidad, lleva algo de dinero por si quieres saber algo y te lo diga Nabiki Tendo, amabas hermanas de la prometida de Ranma 1/2., como le dicen a él. Lo nuevo no existe aquí, porque los habitantes creen ya haberlo visto todo pero dicen que siempre hay algo nuevo que ver en esta vida verdad.

Si eres una chica no te le acerques mucho ya que su prometida es muy celosa, igualmente para los chicos no se acerquen a Akane ya que su prometido también es celoso, pero por alguna razón no aceptan sus sentimientos. Mencionaría al resto del grupo que son los responsables de todas estas locuras pero se me acaba el tiempo y tengo que irme.

Espero que les haiga servido de ayuda mi relato por si quieren venir, casi se me olvida decirles quien soy verán me llamo…., he pero que es lo que veo esos no son Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo y van agarrados de las manos y parece que se sonríen mutuamente, esto si es nuevo y lo más extraño que he visto hasta ahora y no soy el único, lo noto por como todos se les quedan mirando como si tuvieran un tercer ojo, debo ir con ellos inmediatamente para que sigan así, estos niños parece que ya no necesitaran mi ayuda o tal vez sí. Me despido porque creo que he escuchado el sonido de una bicicleta y parece que viene del cielo, o no esas son espátulas, y aquí vemos los pétalos negros, seguidas de una sombrilla roja que cae del cielo, no otra vez el gato blanco grande, parece que los prometidos han vuelto a pelear pero antes vi… vi una pequeña sonrisa en sus caras y a escondidas se agarran de las manos, sé que no todo está perdido son esas pequeñas pero valiosas acciones las que me motivan a estar con ellos y debo permanecer con ellos para que dure o por lo menos hasta que puedan arreglárselas solos. Adiós a todos.

**Y ASÍ VEMOS COMO UNA PERSONA DEL TAMAÑO DE UN BEBÉ CON ALAS BLANCAS Y UN PAÑAL, SALE EN DIRECCION A ESTE GRUPO DE ENEMIGOS Y AMIGOS, PERO POBRECITO AL PARECER A OLVIDADO SUS FLECHAS Y ARCO, SIN DUDA ES MUY DISTRAIDO, TAMBIEN VEMOS COMO TODAS LAS PERSONAS SE DISPERSAN ACOSTUMBRADAS A ESA ESCENA, PORQUE DESPUES DE TODO ESA ERA LA VIDA QUE TENIAN NERIMA.**

**Y QUE LES PARECIO.**


End file.
